onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Boa Hancock Snake Princess
and characters' ATK and RCV by 1.75x for 1 turn, changes Captain's slot to , and changes left row of slots to character's own if remaining HP is high enough |MaxTurns = 17 |MinTurns = 13 |ManualLocation = *Domino's Maximum Security (7% drop rate) *Rocky Feast |CaptainAbilityName = Bewitching Empress' Naivete |CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts and characters’ ATK (more if HP is high before attacking (2.25x base, up to 2.75x at full HP)) and boosts by 1.5x if HP is low enough (under 50%) |LimitBreakHP = 3522 |LimitBreakATK = 1690 |LimitBreakRCV = 577 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -0 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts base ATK, HP and RCV of QCK and PSY characters by 30 * Boosts base ATK of QCK and PSY characters by 75 |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction * Damage Reduction * Cooldown Reduction |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |NCharEvo = 3 |NMatEvo = 4 |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of December'18): Tier rank: 2/5 (No longer even average, just plain weak as a captain and has some usage as a sub.). The third legend and the second to get a 6+, Boa's improved captain ability is too weak to clear essentially all newer content, and her special is no longer particularly great (though still decent or better). * Captain ability: Beyond mediocre (2/5). Is a little less of a glass cannon, with a RCV boost below 50% and a constant 2.25x or better boost for two types - but that still is a horrible captain ability for a legend. *'Special': Ok, but no longer special (3/5). A one turn delay is nice, same with the orb manipulation and ATK boost, but it's not entirely worth it. You need to be above a certain HP threshold for the orb manipulation (and the fact that it only gives you half of a board of orbs doesn't help its' case), and usually you'll want a greater (2x) ATK boost for the actual burst turn. Plus, a one-turn delay is nice, but often not game-changing due to the delay immunity many bosses have. In short - definitely usable, and this special can sometimes warrant her being put on a team, but it's nothing special. *'Limit Break' Don't waste your time. Cooldown reduction at the start of a fight and damage reduction for two types are ok potential abilities, but not anything amazing. For sailor abilities, she does allow for up to a 105 ATK gain for QCK and PSY units, but the other stat gains (30 in HP and RCV) are negligible. Detailed review and other notes *Pre-SE Boa was one of the weaker legends, and sadly, post-SE Boa is still one of the weaker post-SE legends. As a captain, she provides max ATK boost at 2.75x, that's weaker than most legends, and several limit broken non-legend RR can offer non-conditional boost at that value (through for one type/class of units). Her special is good but hardly OP, and works only on QCK and PSY units, making her rather niche, and arguably even more so than her pre-SE version. Both QCK and PSY had 2x ATK boosting specials long before Boa got her SE (Raid Eneru and Usopp Impact, respectively), so unless you are making a QCK and PSY team, she is not very interesting. Sure, she comes with a 1-turn delay and provides half of your orbs, but most tougher enemies are delay-immune, and there are still no great units to match orbs on the other side, so really, it is very hard to figure out a team that complements her. * Admittedly, she can be an amazingly powerful beatstick when limit broken and with 100 ATK CC's, but there are other legends that hit harder, have more power as a captain, or more utility as a sub. *Generally considered superior to her original 6-star version, BUT she is a side-grade - doesn't heal, no longer works with fighters. Before super-evolving your 6-star Boa to this, consider which one you will use more. Ideally, you'll want to keep both one super-evolved and one regular Boa v1 legend. * She is no longer a good choice for RCV candy, unlike her 6* form. * She can be socketed from her own raid (admittedly, it is a rather tough one), though you can use Forbidden Tomes. Additionally, she can be socketed through the World Pirates Fortnight as a rare boss. Team building * DON'T USE RAID ENEL ON A BOA-LED TEAM! Unless you have a way to heal to 70%+ (often through legend Marco or another Boa being a friend captain), he'll severely nerf your captain ability boost! If you have them, RR Carrot: Kingsbird or Wet-Haired Caribou Captain of the Caribou Pirates offer the 2x QCK ATK boost she desperately needs. However, this evolution lessens the need for ATK boosters due to providing a 1.75x boost of her own - but more often than not you'll want an actual 2x boost for the burst turn. * Buddha Sengoku One Who Leads the Way to Victory and Heavenly Demon Doflamingo both offer a 2x orb boost and some form of ensuring you get the most of it. Aside from that, Raid Bellamy and RR Jabra are good 1.75x options on low cooldowns. * Monkey D. Luffy: Gear Four Enemy of the Gods is a great F2P affinity booster that also deals heavy damage to an enemy. * Suleiman the Beheader Class-A War Criminal: Dias Naval Battle gives a useful conditional boost, and the limited RR Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds provides much of the same, along with some extra utility. * Kuzan Ex-Naval HQ Top Force works great as a fixed damage dealer and chain locker, as well as locking orbs and extending buffs for an extra burst turn. * Black Cage Hina Prison that Prevents Rescue is the best PSY sub for Boa, providing a delay and 2x color affinity boost. Farmable socket locations :*Out for revenge! World Pirates! (rare) :*Clash!! Pirate Empress Hancock Trivia * The third legend. * Also known as (Legend) Boa v1, since there is another, newer, ( ) Legend Boa * Her books are rare and have one of the lowest drop rates across the board for legend drops. * Guides: Reddit Guide }} Category:Boa Hancock Category:Voiced Characters Category:Time Delay Category:Attack Boost Category:Recovery Boost Category:Slot Change Category:Limit Break